The Amazing World Of Gumball Vs Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
by 24JJLucas
Summary: O Exercito Deboss Retorna, Mas Em Elmore? Após Pessoas Do Japão Virem Aqui, Descobrimos Que Eles São Super-Herois, Agora, Os Wattersons, Os Kyoryugers, e Outras Pessoas De Elmore, Vão Salvar O Mundo, Isso Vai Ser Brave, Galera!
1. Prologo

**O Incrivel Mundo de Gumball Vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuguer: Rise of Gumballyugers**

Feito Por: 24JJLucas

Escrito por: 24JJLucas

Dirigido por: 24JJLucas

Produzido Por: 24JJLucas

Astros Principais: Os Wattersons, Os Kyoryugers e O Exercito Deboss.

 _ **[Atenção: Os Personagens do Incrivel Mundo de Gumball**_ **Estão Em Formato Anime, Por**

 **Causa de Eles Não se Encomodarem por Causa do Tamanho e Forma.]**

(O Filme Começa com Gumball num Lugar Todo Preto, Muito Assustador, Aí, Ele Escuta um Rugido de um Tiranossauro Rex Rugindo, ele Escuta a Direita Dele, Ouvindo Um Som: GABURINCHO!, Depois Gumball Viu uma Pessoa Atirando uma Cabeça de Dinossauro, Depois Chega nele. Ai o Homem Dino Atira Nele, Aí Gumball Acorda.)

Gumball: Ahhhhh! Darwin Acorda! (Gumball Sacode o Aquario de Darwin, e Aí Darwin Acorda.)

Darwin: Gumball! Que Foi que Aconteceu?!

Gumball: Eu Estava num Lugar que Se Parecia com um Jogo De Robos Capengas ou Coisa Parecida, Depois eu Vi Um Som Chamado Gaburincho ou Algo Parecido, Depois eu Vi Um Hibrido de Meio-Dinossauro, Meio-Humano Atirando Em Mim.

Darwin: Nossa! Bem, Vamos Nos Trocar Pra Ir Pra Escola. (Mas Gumball Viu O Calendario e Viu que Era 22 de agosto, Sabado.)

Gumball: Darwin, é Sabado.

Darwin: Bem, Podemos Passar o Dia Tentando Saber o Que Significa. (Mas Nicole Aparece, Estragando o Dia dos Dois.)

Nicole: Ah, Oi Crianças, Vamos Fazer Compras.

Gumball: Mãe, Se Lembra da Ultima Vez? A Senhora se Descontrolou e Tentou nos Matar Só Por Causa que a gente Queria Chocolate.

Nicole: Gumball, Ainda Tenho Trauma daquele Dia, Depois Daquilo, o Pessoal da loja Só Deixa eu Ir pra lá com Alguem Trazendo Tranquilizante de Elefante ou Arma de Choque Das Boas, Mas, Vamos Lá.

(No Mercado, Com Os Wattersons Andando.)

Nicole: Crianças, Podem Pegar o Leite?

Gumball: Claro, Mas Espero que Não Aconteça Alguma Coisa Bizarra Ou Algo Parecido, Anais, Pode Me Ajudar com o Meu Sonho?

Anais: Claro, Mas Onde Vamos Começar?

Gumball: Bem, Começa Assim, Eu Estava Num Luga- (Gumball se Esbarra Sem Querer Numa Menina Chamada Amy Yuuzuki, Tambem Conhecida Com a Kyoryu Rosa.)

Amy: Você Sabe Onde Fica o Corredor 6?

Gumball: É-é Por ali.

Amy: Obrigado, uh?

Gumball: Gumball Watterson, Mlady.

(Ela Riu dos Modos a Etiqueta dele.)

Amy: Tchau Gumball.

Gumball: T-Tchau. (Darwin Dá Um Tapa Na Cara Dele.)

Darwin: Cara, Aquilo é o Que eu Chamo de Amor a Primeira Vista.

Gumball: Foi Mal, Eu Não Sei o Que Aconteceu.

Anais: Pelo Menos, a Penny não Sabe.

Gumball: É Mesmo, Bem, Vamos Começar Com esse Sonho.

(A Cena Vai Para o Tobias num Restaurante.)

Tobias: Bem Que eu Quero Saber o Que Pode Estar Acontecendo ao Redor de Elmore. (Tobias Anda E Recebe Um Papel de "Me Chute" de Um Cara.) Ó Cara! (O Cara se Virou, Que Era Ian Yorkland, Mas Conhecido como Kyoryu Preto.)

Ian: Eu? O Que Foi Que Eu Fiz?

Tobias: Você Que Botou esse Papel nas Minhas Costas!

Ian: Ah Tá!, e Dai?

Tobias: Ora Seu (Os Dois Começaram a Brigar.)

Ian: _Oh My!_

(Indo Para a Loja de ferragens.)

Rocky: Cara, Esse Lugar é Bastante- (Aí Ele Esbarra numa Pessoa, a que Viu que o Cara era Nobuharu Udo, Tambem Conhecido Como Kyoryu Azul.) Opa, Desculpa.

Nobuharu: Não se Preocupe Cara, Qual é o Seu Nome?

Rocky: Meu nome é Rockywell Robinson, Mas Pode Me Chamar de Rocky, Qual é o Seu Nome?

Nobuharu: Meu nome é Nobuharu Udo, Mas Pode Me Chamar de Nossan, Parece Que Você Tem a Minha Idade.

Rocky: É Quase Isso, Eu Tenho 28 Anos.

Nobuharu: Trabalha em Algum Lugar?

Rocky: Sou Zelador da Escola.

Nobuharu: Eu Posso Trabalhar no Seu Lugar.

Rocky: Obrigado, Nossan. (Os Dois Andam Conversando no Corredor.)

(Indo de Volta para os Wattersons.)

Gumball: É e isso, Todo o Meu Sonho, o Que Isso Quer Dizer?

Anais: Pelo Som no seu Sonho, Deve Ser de Algum Programa, o de Atirar é um Medo de Atirar em Você.

Darwin: Pra Mim, Isso Não Faz Sentido.

Gumball: Nem Pra Mim, Darwin.

Anais: Vocês, (Suspirando) É Dificil Vocês Dois Entenderem.

Nicole: Crianças, Vamos Embora.

Ricardo: Mais Já? Eu Ainda Nem Comprei As Minhas Salchichas.

Nicole: Eu Já Comprei.

Ricardo: Tá Bom Nicole, Eu Quero Voltar a Dormir.

Gumball: Claro, eu Quero Discansar.

(Segunda-feira, Na Escola.)

Darwin: Cara, O Domingo Foi Bem Cansativo.

Gumball: É (Gumball Pega o Darwin.) Darwin, olha, E a Aquela Menina Que A gente Viu no Mercado De Novo.

Darwin: Cara, Estamos Na Escola, e Se a Penny Descobrir, Ela Vai Te Matar.

Gumball: eu Sei, Mas Eu Não Sabia que Ela Iria Estudar com a Gente.

Darwin: Eu Ouvi que Algumas Pessoas Já Sabiam que Alguém Iria Fazer Intercâmbio, Pois o Alan Se Inscreveu no Programa de Intercâmbio do Japão.

Gumball: Quer Dizer que Ela Veio Do Japão Fazendo Intercâmbio?

Darwin: É.

Gumball: D'oh!

(Gumball Esbarra de Novo na Escada Com Alguem Caindo.)

Gumball: Ah, Desculpa, Senhor- (Ele esbarrou e Derrubou a Escada que Nobuharu.)

Nobuharu: (Gritando de Dor.) Garoto, Toma Cuidado por Onde Anda, (Fazendo Aquele Movimento Que Ele Costuma Fazer.) Eu Estava Pintando a Parede, Porque o Diretor Disse Pra Contratar Mas Gente, Alem do Senhorio Robinson, Que Precisava de um Descanso.

Gumball: Tá na Cara que Você é Do Japão, Né?

Nobuharu: Como Você Sabe?

Gumball: Uma Breve Intuição, Ainda, Desculpe Senhor (Lendo o Cracha dele) No-bu-ha-ru.

Nobuharu: Pode me Chamar de Nossan, vocês devem Ser Gumball e Darwin Watterson, Não Acredito que Vocês São Irmãos.

Gumball: Na Verdade, Ele é Meu Irmão Adotivo, e Ainda, Como Você Sabe os Nossos Nomes?

Nobuharu: O Seu Diretor Disse que Vocês São os Maiores Problemas dessa Escola.

Darwin: Cara, Isso ainda é Estranho, Bem, Tchau senhor Nossan, temos Que Ir.

Nobuharu: Então Tá.

(Os Dois Andam, Mas Aí, Darwin cai numa Espada de um Cara.)

Darwin: Uh, Com Licença senhor, Você Esqueceu a Sua Espada. (Ele Deu Para Souji Rippukan, Mais Conhecido com Kyoryu Verde.)

Souji: Uh, Obrigado Sr. Watterson.

Darwin: Deixa eu Adivinhar, O Diretor Contou Sobre Mim e Meu Irmão.

Souji: Exatamente, e Tambem, Sou seu Professor de Historia.

(Darwin Fica Assustado com o Que Ele Disse.)

Darwin: Bem, Tchau Professor.

Souji: Tchau Darwin.

(Darwin Corre e Vai até o Gumball.)

Darwin: Gumball! Você Não Vai Acreditar! Temos um Novo Professor de Historia.

Gumball: O Que?! E Ainda, Tenho Certeza que o Diretor Fez Isso Pra Poupar a Senhorita Simio, Rocky e o Senhor Pequeno.

Darwin: É, e Contratam Gente do Japão, Como Mais Confuso.

(O Sinal da Aula Toca.)

Gumball: Bem, Vamos Pra Aula.

Darwin: Desde Quando Você Se Importa de Ir Pra Aula? (Darwin Nota Uma Coisa.) Ah, é Por Causa que é Aula de Ciências e Você Vai Poder Ficar em trio Comigo e Com a Penny, Né?

Gumball: É, Espero que a Senhorita Simio Não Esteja de Mau Humor Hoje.

Darwin: Então Vamos Logo Gumball. (Os Dois Correm até a Sala de Ciências, e ai Sentam Logo.)

Gumball: Ufa, Deve Ser Um Novo Recorde.

Darwin: É, Uh, Cade a Senhorita Simio? (Aí Tobias Aparece com os dois Braços com Bandagem.)

Tobias: O Diretor disse que Ela Não Vem Hoje. Ai!

Darwin: Cara, O Que que ouve com Seus Braços?

Tobias: Não queira Saber. (Ele deve Estar Falando da Sua Briga com Ian.)

Gumball: Que Bom, Sem Aula Hoje! (Todo Mundo Ficou Alegre.)

Tobias: Na Verdade, Vamos Ter um Professor Subistituto. (Todo Mundo Ficou Triste.)

Darwin: Espero que Seja mais Legal que a Senhorita Simio, Menos feio, Menos -(Darwin Fica Calado, Pois O Pessoal Nem Queria Ouvir.)

(Ai O Professor vem que Era Daigo Kiryu, Mais Conhecido com Kyoryu Vermelho.)

Daigo: Boa Tarde Turma, Meu Nome é Daigo Kiryu, Já que a Sua Professora Ficou Doente. (Gumball Está Traumatizdo ao Saber que Era Ele no Sonho dele.)

Darwin: Espero que Seja por um Longo Tempo. (Gumball e Darwin Riram.)

Daigo: Bem, Vamos Saber sobre o Que os Artigos Sobre os Dinossauros, Bem Vamos Fazer os trios, Tobias, Com João Banana e Boberto, Penny, Você Vai Com a Sarah e a Carrie, Amy, Vai com a Dupla dinâmica ali (Gumball Leva Um Susto, de Saber que a Coisa Não Vai Prestar.)

Darwin: Isso não Vai Rolar.

Daigo: O Corpo de Um Dinossauro é Formado por Ossos, Os Triceratops tem 3 Chifres, Dois São Ossos, o Terceiro é só Ligamento...

Darwin: Isso Vai Ser Uma Longa Historia.

(1 Hora depois.)

Daigo:... e É assim que o Esqueleto do Tiranossauro Rex é Formado pelo Corpo.

(O Sinal Toca)

Daigo: Tchau Pessoal.

Darwin: Até Semana Que Vem, (sussurrando) _eu espero, gumball._

Gumball: (sussurrando para o darwin) Mano, Eu Acho que Ele é Quem Tava nos Meus Sonhos.

Darwin: Talvez seja Coecidencia, Gumball

Gumball: Humph, Duvido.

(No Recreio.)

Gumball: (Comendo Sanduíche de Queijo com Presunto.) Cara, Te Contaram, Vai Ter Uma Briga.

Darwin: De Novo? Eu Sei Desta Vez A Senhorita Simio Deve Estar Armando Algo.

Gumball: Vai Entender. (Aí Gumball ve a Penny Com Olhar de Raiva Pra Amy.) Uh, Darwin?

Darwin: Que Foi? (Darwin Olha.) Ah Tá, Vai Resolver Isso.

Gumball: Hum..Uh...Hum..

Darwin: Não Quer Fazer Isso, Ne?

Gumball: É.

(Aí Penny Vai e Joga Torta Nela.)

Amy: Qual é o Seu Problema?!

Penny: Você Sabe o Que É! Fica Longe do Gumball! Ele é Meu!

Amy: e Dai? Mesmo Ele Não Poder Ser de Ninguém, Eu Gosto Dele (Gumball Fica Confuso e Assusstado.)

(Aí as Duas Começam a Brigar, Aí a Turma Faz um Coro: BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! Mas o Sinal Toca, Aí Todos Ficam Tristes.)

Juke: ttddppkk (Leslie Ajusta para Voz.) Eu Disse Que Queria Ver Alguém Brigar.

Gumball: Ai, Ai! Vou Precisar Ir Pro Spa depois da Aula de Educação Fisica.

Darwin: Pronto Mano?

Gumball: Pronto! Preparar...Atenção..Vai! (os Dois Chegam Primeiro no ginasio.)

Darwin: Pensei Que a Treinadora Estava Aqui.

(Aí Vemos Duas Pessoas: Utsusemimaru e Tessai, Mas Conhecidos como Kyoryu Ouro e Cinza.)

Utchy: Boa Tarde, Meu Nome é Utsusemimaru, Mas Podem me Chamar de Treinador Utchy, e Esse

ao Meu Lado é o Tessai.

Gumball: É Impressão Minha ou Quase Todo Mundo da Escola foi Subistituido?

Darwin: Vai Entender.

Utchy: Quem vai Ser os Captães do Jogo de Queimado?

Penny e Amy: Eu!

Utchy: Então Tá.

Amy: Eu Fico com o Gumball.

Penny: Não, Eu Fico com o Gumball.

(As Duas Voltam a Brigar, Mas Um Som de Uma Mulher Gritando, O Pessoal Foi Lá Fora.)

Gumball: Essa Não! (Viu que Era a Mãe dele Sendo Capturada.) Mãe!

Nicole: Me Solta, Seu Monstro!

Dogold: Fica Quieta!

Aigaron: Espero que Essa Mulher Tenha Poder para Trazer de Volta Deboss.

(Os 7 Kyoryugers se Reuniram.)

Daigo: Vamos Pessoal!

(Todos Falaram em Conjunto: BRAVE IN!, aí Fizeram o Som! Gaburincho! Gabutyra! Parasagun! Stegochi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Bunpachy! Todos Fizeram Kyoryu Change! Todos Dançaram e Disseram: Fogo! Cabeças de Dinossauro Voaram e Vieram neles.)

Gumball: Isso é Igual a o Meu Sonho! (Pensando.) _Será que Meu Sonho Quer me Dizer Alguma Coisa?_

(Daigo Atira Nos Zourimas, Amy Chuta por Cima e Por Baixo, Utchy: Brave Finish! Raiden Gil! (Zan!), Mas Dogold Aparece e Ataca os Kyoryuguers.)

Dogold: Olá Kyoryuguers, Desde Nosso Ultimo Encontro Não Foi Muito Bom, Mas Agora, Não Há Escapatoria! (Dogold Atira e os 7 Kyoryuguers Voam e Caem no Chão de Dor.)

Gumball: Essa Não!

(Gumball Pega o Gaburivolver do Daigo, Depois Darwin, Penny, Tobias e Clayton Fazem o Mesmo, Gumball vai e Chuta os Zourimas e Atira neles, Darwin Pega a Espada e Corta os Zourimas.)

Dogold: Bela Percistencia, Pena Que Eu Odeio Percistencias! (Dogold Atira no Gumball e nos Outros, Eles Caem no Chão.) É o Seu Fim, Kyoryugers! (Dogold Ia Atirar, Mas Um Tiro de Um Giga Gaburivolver que Veio do Ricardo.)

Gumball: Pai?! O Que Você Esta Fazendo Aqui?!

Ricardo: Pode Destruir a Cidade, Mas Não Pode Machucar Meus Filhos! Brave In! (A Arma Ativa e Diz: GIGA GABURINCHO! BRAGIGAS!) Kyoryu Change! (Ricardo Dança.) Fogo! (Cabeça de Bragigas Vai No Ricardo.) O Heroi Radiante! Kyoryu Prata! (Ricardo Usa Um Super ataque e Ataca Todos os Zourimas.) É Hora de Atacar (Ativa a Arma.) Torinty Straizor! (O Tiro Vai em Dogold e Joga Nicole pra Cima e Ricardo Pega.)

Nicole: Obrigado Ricardo.

Ricardo: (Voltando Pra Forma Normal) De Nada Nicole.

Gumball: Alguém Sabe o Que Está Acontecendo? (Aí Torin Aparece)

Torin: Vou Explicar Logo.

Ricardo: Uh, Oi Torin.

Utchy: Torin?!

Gumball e Daigo: Mas o Que que Está Acontecendo Aqui?! (Em Um Unico Som)

 **Anterior Capitulo: TRAILER.**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Conhecimento Sobre Kyoryugers.**

24JJLucas: Espero Que Tenham Gostado, Esse Capitulo Parece Ser Confuso: Triangulo Entre Gumball, Penny e a Kyoryu Rosa, Quase Todos os 6 Trabalharem na Escola, Menos Amy e Ian,

Vai Ter Muita Ação Nos Proximos Capitulos.


	2. Conhecimento Sobre Kyoryugers

**Capitulo 2 – Conhecimento sobre os Kyoryugers**

(A Cena Vai Para os Kyoryugers na Base Espiritual Exceto Daigo, Doloridos. Gumball ainda Confuso.)

Gumball: Minha Pergunta É: Onde Estamos? Desde Quando Papai Conhece esse Homem Passaro? Como é que a Mamãe Também Sabe sobre Isso Também?

Torin: Estamos na Base Espiritual e Resposta é, Seus Pais Foram Kyoryugers.

Gumball e Darwin: O QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE?!

Nicole: Isso, Há 14 anos, Pouco Antes do Gumball Nascer, Quando Ricardp e Eu Já Estavamos Casados, Monstros Invadiram Elmore, Eu, Seu Pai, o Senhor Robinson, o Senhor Pequeno e Torin Tinhamos que Lutar Contra o Exercito Deboss, Graças a Ricardo e Eu. Derrotamos Ele, E Ele Não Voltou Mais pra Elmore, Até Agora.

(Gumball e Darwin Ficam Surpresos.)

Gumball e Darwin: Uau!

Gumball: Mas O Que Eles Queriam com Você, Mãe?

Torin: Queriam Usa-lá para Reviver Deboss, Por Causa da Raiva dela, Mas Graças a Seu Pai, Isso não Aconteceu.

Daigo: Não Sabia Que Depois do Meu Pai, Iria Ser Outra Pessoa antes de Mim.

Ricardo: Tem Coisa Que Você Não Sabe, (Fazendo Tom Misterioso.)

Torin: Por Isso Voltei, Precisamos de 10 Kyoryugers para Lutar contra Eles.

Gumball: Eu Sei, Comigo, Darwin, Tobias, Penny, Papai e O Clayton Formam 6.

Nobuharu: Mas Só Tem 6, Precisamos de mais 4.

Rocky: Talvez eu Possa Ajudar.

(aí Rocky Aparece.)

Todos: Rocky?!

Nobuharu: Senhor Robinson, Não Pode Lutar! É arriscado demais!

Rocky: Se é Pra Ajudar Meus Amigos, Faço Qualquer Coisa!

Daigo: Então São 7, Ainda Faltam 3.

Torin: Vou Pedir a Ramirez, Yayoi e Tessaí a Procurar O Resto da Turma.

Daigo: Otimo, Eu, Gumball e Darwin vamos Procurar os Outros.

(Os 3 Vão na Escola, Gumball encosta no ombro da Penny.)

Gumball: (Sem Folego.) Penny, Tem que Nos Ajudar, pra Salvar o Mundo (Recupera o Folego).

Penny: Umm... Claro, Mas Fica Longe daquela Garota.

Gumball: Então Tá. (Depois os 4 Vão Até o Tobias, Depois até o Clayton, Depois Voltam Pra Base.)

Darwin: Ufa.

Penny: Porque Estamos Aqui Mesmo?

Daigo: Para Lutar e Treinar Para Impedir Que o Exercito Deboss Destrua o Mundo!

(Todos Ficam Assustados, Menos Tobias.)

Tobias: Então, o Que Nos Temos que Fazer?

Daigo: Terão Que Lutar contra os Zords Dinossauros.

Todos os 6: O Que?!

Daigo: Para Eles Acharem que são Dignos de Serem Parceiros.

Gumball: Então Tá.

Daigo: Torin,

Torin: Começa.

(Quase Todos os 6 Ganham um Gaburivolver, Menos o Clayton que Ganhou um Gaburichanger, e Um Zyudenchi Vazio, Depois, Mostra Gumball Numa Floresta, Gumball Viu Gabutyra, Aí Gumball Tenta Atacar e Atira nele, mas Erra, Mas Acerta na Arvore, Que Derruba Gabutyra.)

Gumball: Isso! (A Energia dele Vai para o Zyudenchi dele.) Nossa, Que Demais!

(A Cena Vai Para Tobias, Andando na Floresta Quando Encontra o Darwin, os 2 Levam um Rapido Susto, Mas Aí Encontram Parasagun e Zakutor, Que Rapidamente Pensam.)

Darwin: Ó Tobias, Que Tal Trabalharmos Juntos? (Tobias Pensa.)

Tobias: Tá Legal (Darwin Joga o Tobias, Que Atira No Parasagun que Caí, Depois Darwin Corta a Arvore e Caí Zakutor, Aí Ambas Zyudenchis Carregam das Cores dos Zords.)

Darwin: Beleza!

(Depois a Cena Vai Para Penny, Rocky e Clayton num Parque, Aí Penny Joga o Clayton Para o Pteragordon e o Zord Caí, Depois Rocky Repete a Mesma Coisa, Aí Penny Pega Dricera por Trás e Ela Caí, Depois os Zyudenchi deles Mudam de Cor.)

Clayton: Ainda Bem que Isso Terminou.

(Depois Voltam para a Base Espiritual.)

Daigo: Então, Como Foi?

Gumball: Nos Estamos Cansados Pra Caramba (Aí Os Zords Kyoryugers Aparecem.)

Darwin: Ahhh!

Torin: Não Se Preocupem, Eles Vieram pra Saber Que São Dignos de Lutar ao Lado de Vocês.

Darwin: Ufa!

(Aí Ramirez, Yayoi e Tessaí Aparecem.)

Torin: Saudações Spirit Rangers, Acharam Algum Guerreiro para Lutar?

Ramirez: Não, eu e Tessaí não Achamos Ninguém para lutar nos nossos Lugares.

Yayoi: Mas Eu Achei, Olhem (Mostrando Anais.)

Gumball e Darwin: Anais?!

Anais: É, Pensaram Que Eu Ia Ficar de Fora?

Gumball: Ai, Ai.

Darwin: Acho Que Isso Não Vai Prestar.

Gumball: Vamos Ver Se Encontramos Dois para Serem Kyoryuguers.

Darwin: Mas o Resto do Pessoal Não Se Recuperou, Temos Que Esperar.

Anais: Gumball, Ele Tem Razão.

Gumball: Ah, Então Tá.

(Enquanto Isso, Na Escola.)

Leslie: Sabia Que Gumball, Darwin, Tobias e Penny Fugiram da Aula.

Juke: Nossa, Acho Que Hoje Não deve Ser Um Dia Dificil Sem Eles.

Leslie: É Mesmo, Nada Pode dar Errado. (Zourimas Invadindo a escola, As Pessoas da Escola Correm Menos Juke e Leslie.)

Juke: Pronto?

Leslie: Já Nasci Pronto!

Juke e Leslie: BRAVE IN! (O Zyudenchi Vai e Faz o Som: GABURINCHO! BUNPACHY!, Depois: GABURINCHO! ANKYDON!) Kyoryu Change! (Os Dois Dançam e Depois Gritam: Fogo! Cabeças dos Dinossauros Giram e Vão Para Eles, Aí Viram Kyoryuguers.)

Leslie: O Heroi de Aço! Kyoryu Ciano!

Juke: O Heroi Esmagador! Kyoryu Cinza! (Os Dois Exitam em Atacar e Juke ativa a Arma.)

Martelo Bunpachy! (Ele atira no Chão, Depois Os Zourimas São Destruidos)

Leslie: Armed On! (Som: Mecha Muncho!) Martelo Ankydon! (Ele Marca no Chão e Os Zourimas Explodem.)

Juke: Vamos Nessa, Brave In! (Ativando a 13a Zyudenchi, a **Kentrospiker** , Jogando-o Leslie.)

Leslie: Martelo Ankydon Kyoryuguer Spirit Finish! (Atravessando os Zourimas, Fazendo os Dois Virarem Lento.)

Juke: Monstros Extintos!

(De Volta a Base Espiritual, Os Kyoryuguers Já Haviam se Recuperarado)

Gumball: Cara, Isso foi o Maior tedio. (Tessaí Olha Para os 6, com meio que Despreso.)

Tessaí: Não Acredito que Eles Vão Ajudar, Tenho que Treina-los.

Daigo: Não Faz Isso Tessaí, A Gente Ralou Duro, e Eles nos Ajudaram Bastante, e Olha Que Você Estava Lá.

Tessaí: Lamento, Mas Eu Sou Um Tremendo Cabeça Dura.

Gumball: Então Somos Dois, Eu Também Sou Cabeça Dura.

Darwin: Verdade, Eu Sou Testemunha.

Gumball: Tá, Tá, A Gente Vai ou Não?!

Darwin: Vamos Nessa!

Torin: Lamento, Mas Tem Atividade Deboss num Quadrante Com Pontos.

Anais: Ou Seja, O Deserto de Elmore.

Gumball: Vamos Lá, Gumballyuguers!

Todos: Uh?

Gumball: Quer Dizer, Vamos Nessa Galera!

 **Anterior Capitulo: Prologo.**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Finalmente Aqui! Os 10 Gumballyuguers, Todos Juntos!**

24JJLucas: Eu Fiz de Um Jeito Meio Confuso, Juke e Leslie sendo Kyoryuguers, Mas Porque eles Tem as Zyudenchis de Tessaí e Ramirez? Mas Espero que Tenham Gostado desse Capitulo!


	3. Finalmente Aqui! Os 10 Gumballyugers!

**Capitulo 3 - Finalmente Aqui! Os 10 Gumballyuguers, Todos Juntos!**

(Mostra Juke e Leslie Caindo de Dor.)

Juke e Leslie: Ahhh! (Desativando e Caindo para a Forma Normal.)

Debo Nagareboshi: Eu Irei Acabar com Vocês Dois Rapidamente, Kyoryuguers! (Nagareboshi iria atirar, Mas Viram um Tiro do Gumball em Direção ao Debo Nagareboshi.)

Juke e Leslie: Gumball?! Pessoal?! O Que Estão Fazendo Aqui?!

Darwin: Eu é Que Pergunto, Onde Arranjaram as Zyudenchis?!

Juke: É Uma Longa Historia.

Gumball: Tá Bom, Mas Vamos Nos Transformar ou Não? Estou Ancioso!

Darwin: Vamos Nessa! (Todo Mundo: BRAVE IN!, Ativando as Armas, Arma: GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! PARASAGUN! STEGOCHI! ZAKUTOR! DRICERA! PTERAGORDON! ANKYDON! BUNPACHY! PLEZUON! BRAGIGAS!)

Todo Mundo: Kyoryu Change! (Todos Dançam, Gumball: Me Sinto Um Idiota.) Fogo! (Cabeças dos 10 Dinossauros Dão uma Voltinha e Vão Para O Pessoal, Depois Viram Kyoryuguers.)

Gumball: Ouça Nosso Rugido! O Heroi Das Presas! Kyoryu Vermelho!

Tobias: O Heroi Dos Tiros! Kyoryu Preto!

Rocky: O Heroi Armado! Kyoryu Azul!

Darwin: O Heroi Da Espada! Kyoryu Verde!

Penny: A Heroina dos Chifres! Kyoryu Rosa!

Clayton: O Heroi dos Trovões! Kyoryu Dourado

Leslie: O Heroi de Aço! Kyoryu Ciano!

Juke: O Heroi Esmagador! Kyoryu Cinza!

Anais: A Heroina Aquatica! Kyoryu Roxa!

Ricardo: O Heroi Radiante! Kyoryu Prata!

Todos: Os Guerreiros Mais Fortes da Historia!

Gumball: Zyuden Sentai..

O Resto: KYORYUGUER! (Explosão Atrás Deles.)

Clayton: Derrotamos o Mal em Nome dos Ceus!

Gumball: (Levando o Braço Direito para Trás.) O Bicho Vai Pegar, (Levando pra Frente.) Alguém nos Segure! (Todos Vão e Atacam.)

Darwin: Zyudenchi, Ativada! Brave Slash, Zangeki Gen! (Som: Vamola! Derrubando os Zourimas.)

Clayton: Brave Finish, Raiden Gill! (Som: Zan! Derrubando Debo Nagareboshi.)

Gumball: Darwin, Deixa Alguns Pra Mim. (Socando, Atirando, Pulando e Chutando Os Zourimas.) Puxa! E Eu Pensei Que a Escola Fosse Dificil!

Tobias: Esses Caras Nem Dão pro Começo! (Atirando Nos Zourimas.) Isso é Muito Facil!

Penny: Tome Isso! (Chutando os Zourimas.) e Tome Mais Isso! (Atirando neles.)

Rocky: Puxa, Esses tais Zourimas Fedem!

Leslie: Eu Já Estou Acostumado a Lutar com Esses Caras! (Batendo Nos Zourimas.)

Ricardo: Me Sinto Meio Enferrujado, Mas, Que Bom a Voltar a Ativa. (Socando o Zourima no Rosto.)

Daigo: Gumball, Use a 1+ Zyudenchi, Mas Jogue para o Gabutyra.

Gumball: OK, Brave In! (Ativando a 1+ Zydenchi.) Gabutyra! (Chegando no Gabutyra, GABURINCHO! OVERCHARGE! Fazendo Gabutyra Virar Minityra.) Legal! (Se Tranformando em Uma Arma, **Kuruincho**!) é Hora de Ligar! ( **O Matsurincho! Carnival** **!** ) Fogo! (Minityra Vai Até o Gumball, Aí ele Se Transforma em Kyoryu Red Carnival) Nossa! Isso é Demais!

Daigo: Vai Se Acostumando, Use as Mudanças de Carnival!

Gumball: Valeu Daigo! (Apertando o Botão, Fazendo **Amigo Carnival! Gochigochirincho! Doridoririncho! Gabugaburincho!** ) Fogo! (As Cabeças de Stegochi e Dricera Vão até Os Braços Do Gumball) Kyoryu Vermelho! Samba Carnival!

Darwin: Mano! Isso é Fantastico!

Juke: Isso é Abismal! Incrivel!

Anais: Deve Ser Por Causa da Formação Do Kyoryuzin, De Acordo que a Yayoi disse, Ela Disse Que Já Que Está Ligado ao Gabutyra, Pode Se Conectar com as Formações Do Kyoryuzin.

Daigo: Foi Exatamente o Que Eu Ia Dizer, Mas Obrigado por Esclarecer, Anais!

Anais: De Nada, Daigo!

Gumball: É Hora de Dançar! Samba! Pegue-me se Puder! (Nagareboshi Atira.) Escudo Stegochi!(Gumball Defende.) Não Pode me Tocar, Bobão! (Gumball Pula.) Broca Dricera! (Joga Ele lá Pro Chão.) Não Fique Tão Mal-Humorado! Mudança de Carnival! Amigo! Carnival! **Dogodogorincho! Doridoririncho! Gabugaburincho!** (As Cabeças do Dricera e do Ankydon Vão Até Os Braços do Gumball.) Kyoryu Vermelho! Macho Carnival!

Debo Nagareboshi: Zourimas! (Os Exercito de Zourimas Vai e Cerca o Gumball.)

Gumball: Aqui Vai Uma Dança Poderosa! (Gumball Usa a Broca Dricera, Traz Pedras, Depois Usa o Martelo) Martelo Ankydon! (Gumball Joga as Pedras Para os Zourimas, E Depois São Destruidos.)

Eu Só Estou Começando! **Amigo! Carnival! Dogodogorincho! Bunbunrincho! Gabugaburincho!** (Achooo!) Fogo! (As Cabeças do Bunpachy e do Ankydon Vão Para o Gumball.) Kyoryu Vermelho! Kung-Fu Carnival! (Zourimas atiram, Mas Gumball Desvia, e Depois Bate nos Zourimas.) Cara! E Olha Que Eu Nem Estou Cansado! (Batendo, Girando e Atacando os

Zourimas!) **Amigo! Carnival! Ganganrincho! Zakuzakurincho! Gabugaburincho!** Fogo! (as Cabeças Do Parasagun e do Zakutor Vão Até o Gumball.) Kyoryu Vermelho! Oeste Carnival!

(Batendo e Cortando os Zourimas.)

Debo Nagareboshi: Você Já Está Enchendo a Minha Paciência! (Os Dois Pulam, Aí Gumball Corta Ele.) Isso ainda não Acabou!

Gumball: Não Acabou! (Ativando as Zyudenchis V e M.) Vamos Acabar com Isso Juntos!

Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Rocky e Tobias: Victory Brave In!

Os Outros 5: Maximum Brave In!

(Gumball Ativa as Duas e Coloca no Gabutyra de Carnival.)

Gumball: Victory Zyudenchi, Ativado! _ **Amigo! Minna Atsumarinch**_ _ **o!**_ Maximum Zyudenchi, Ativado! _**Amigo! Mecha mecha Atsumarincho!**_

Todos Os 10: **Ten Zyuden Victory Maximum Finish**! (Jogando Os 10 no Debo Nagareboshi.)

Gumball: Isso! Beleza! (Mas O Debo Nagareboshi Cresce.)

Nebo Nagareboshi: Eu Disse Que Isso ainda não Acabou!

(Os 10 Zyudens Atiram nele.)

Gumball: Formação Estrelada! (Eles Se Juntam e Viram Giant Kyoryuzin.)

Os 10: Giant Kyoryuzin, Pronto! (Ativando o Chou Zyuden, Explosão Gigante!) Chou Zyuden, Explosão Gigante! **Gigante Atsumarincho de Gaburincho!** (Depois Nagareboshi está quase Detonado.)

Debo Nagareboshi: Eu Vou Me Vingar! (Aí Depois ele Explode.)

Gumball: Monstro Extinto!

Darwin: Ufa, Que Alivio Depois de Hoje!

Gumball: Isso é Verdade.

Tessaí: Depois é Hora de Treinar. (Mostrando as mini arenas.)

Daigo: Ah Não Tessaí! Nem Pense Nisso! (Aí Todo o Pessoal Tenta Tirar as Mini Arenas do Tessaí, Aí O Pessoal Começou a Rir.)

Gumball: Vou Gostar De Ficar Aqui.

Darwin: Eu Também, Mano. (Os 2 Batem a Mão.)

 **Anterior Capitulo: Conhecimento Sobre Kyoryuguers.**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Kyoryu Vermelho Por Um Dia.**

24JJLucas: Nossa! Não Deu Trabalho Pra Fazer, Mas Espero Que Vocês Gostem, Agora, Vou Mostrar a Sinopse da Historia Extra.

 **Gumball: Mas O Que? Eu Não Entendo! Porque a Penny Fica Brigando Comigo, Parece Que Eu Fiz Algo Errado?! Sinto que Tem Alguém Se Metendo Nessa Historia! Mas Como Se Não Bastasse, a Amy Quer um Encontro Comigo! Isso Já Está Me Deixando Louco!**

 **Não Perca: Brave Gumball 2: Um Toque De Amor! As Meninas me Deixam Confuso!**

 **(Gabutyra Cai)**

 **Daigo: Levante-se, Gabutyra!**

 **まあツカミング 、ールドは** **Kyoryuguers**

 **Bem-Vindos de Volta,**

 **Gumball: Vá e Proteja Seu Parceiro! (Mostrando os 6 Atacando os Zourimas.)**

 **Daigo: Gumball, Cuidado!**

 **(Todos os Dinossauros se Encontram.)**

Gumball: Não Pararemos até Salvarmos a Terra!

 **Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Vs. The Amazing World of Gumball: The Rise of Gumballyuguers!**

24JJLucas: Desculpem por Isso, Mas Eu Estou Pensando em fazer um Captulo Extra, Mas Espero que Tenham Gostado.


End file.
